Yune
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Deity |faction(s) =Silver Army |occupation(s)=Goddess of Chaos |relatives =Ashunera (Original Self) Ashera (Fission Counterpart) |game =Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1-P (Bird Form) Chapter 4-P (Humanoid Form) |class = Chaos Incarnate |mirage = |voiceby =Mik Kuhlman (Radiant Dawn) Megan Lee (Heroes) |jap_voiceby =Kumi Sakuma }} Yune is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the Goddess of Chaos, and one half of Ashunera, the other being Ashera. Dheginsea framed her as being a dark god after Ashera's Three Heroes sealed her in Lehran's Medallion, using seid magic. At one time, Ashera wanted to destroy her at all costs, but Lehran convinced her to seal Yune away. She is also the small orange bird Micaiah owns, and Yune speaks to her in this form before Micaiah sings the Galdr of Release. If the chaos of war forced her to awake, then Ashera would also awake and pass her judgment upon the world. But, if the Galdr of Release awoke her, then Ashera would have to speak to Yune first before passing her judgment. Unfortunately, Ashera broke this agreement and turned most of Tellius' inhabitants into stone. After Micaiah sang the Galdr of Release, Yune possesses Micaiah to talk to the mortals who would lead her army against Ashera's Disciples of Order. Profile The Great Flood and the Medallion When the world was young, the Laguz and the Beorc fought each other. Because of this, the goddess Ashunera flooded the world, except for Tellius. Realizing what she had done, and fearful of it happening again, she split herself into Yune (the goddess of chaos and transformation) and Ashera (the goddess of order and restriction). Ashera believed that Yune had to be silenced, so she and her three heroes fought to seal her away. Lehran sealed her in a bronze medallion, and it came to be known as Lehran's Medallion, also known as the Fire Emblem. She could only be awakened by a war that engulfed the continent, and the chaos energies that come with it. After being sealed away, Dheginsea framed her as a dark goddess to instill a fear of war in the people, and prevent Yune's release. He also strictly forbade Goldoa and its people to be involved in any wars, taking a strict neutral stance, as an additional preventative measure. Role before and during Radiant Dawn After The Mad King's War, Yune appeared to Micaiah in bird form and landed on her finger. The word "Yune" popped up in Micaiah's head after this, and the bird had been called that ever since. She is also the one who contributed to Micaiah's foresight. Throughout Part One of the game, Yune was Micaiah's constant companion. Later in the game, she became the "voice" guiding Mist and the Herons to awaken her with the Galdr of Release. After Ashera sent her judgement upon Tellius, Yune, who is released from the medallion, periodically possessed Micaiah to use her body for a number of things, including the event-driven promotions (Ike, Sothe, and Micaiah) and telling of the history of Tellius in the Tower of Guidance. After Ashera is defeated, Yune is able to appear in her goddess form, and after a short conversation with Ike, she transforms back to a bird and flies over Tellius to restore the petrified people. Personality Yune is the antithesis of Ashera. While Ashera is stoic and cold, Yune is whimsical and bubbly. Unlike Ashera, she is willing to believe in the possibility of the Beorc and Laguz coexisting in harmony. Though a deity of Tellius, Yune does not believe that she, Ashera or Ashunera are worthy of determining humanity's fate. She is willing to admit that her original entity made a huge mistake and that all gods are capable of making mistakes like "creatures of flesh", although on a much grander scale. Yune detests her title "dark god", as she is neither evil nor malevolent. She can be moody, fickle, and condescending as a result, flatly refusing to talk to people who upset her. Yune has a bond of trust of Micaiah, using her as a medium to speak to her forces and bestow her blessings on key individuals in her order. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Chaos Goddess :''A being that is half of the goddess Ashunera. The goddess of chaos, who is said to have thrown the world into disorder long ago. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Chaos Manifest Chilling Wind }} Skills Quotes ''Radiant Dawn'' Sanaki (Chapter 4-3) Sanaki: I don't understand. How can you be a goddess and not know? I thought gods were perfect beings who knew everything!. Yune: Gods? Perfect? Where did you get that idea? You haven't met a lot of gods, have you? Sanaki: Well, no. But divinity created life from nothing! Surely only perfect beings could do that! Yune: We did create life, and can do many things that you creatures of flesh can't. But that doesn't make us perfect. It just means we can make mistakes on a much grander scale... We're not what you've been taught, and we're much closer to you skin-wearers than some will admit. But we do make mistakes... Sometimes we make terrible mistakes. Sometimes all it takes is one emotional outburst and the entire world is drowning underwater! ''Heroes'' :Yune/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Yune is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Yune shares her English Heroes voice actress, Megan Lee, with Ylgr and Sigrun. *Yune is the first Hero added in Heroes who was neither a playable or enemy character in her original game. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Mythic Heroes Category:Deities